


Standing Up For What's Right

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [55]
Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I was looking out for you, Sam, and standing up for what's right? There's nothing more important to me than that."





	Standing Up For What's Right

Fandoms: General Hospital/Beverly Hills 90210  
Title: Standing Up For What's Right  
Characters: Sam McCall and David Silver  
Pairing: Sam McCall/David Silver  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I was looking out for you, Sam, and standing up for what's right? There's nothing more important to me than that."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 226

Word used: Nosebleed

Drabble #55: Standing Up For What's Right

Sam took care of David's nosebleed and then inspected her boyfriend's face for any other damage that might have occurred from the fight. "Are you out of your mind?" she demanded and pulled the towel away from David's nose a few moments later.

When David shook his head and began to speak, Sam made a face to let her boyfriend know he could talk, but that she wasn't happy. "I was looking out for you, Sam, and standing up for what's right. There's nothing more important to me than that."

Sam waited until David was done speaking and she nodded. "Thank you for sticking up for me and protecting me, but you could've gotten hurt. You shouldn't go after guys who are bigger than you. Haven't you ever heard of that saying, 'Don't bite off more than you can chew?' "

David fell silent and nodded at Sam's words. "You're right. I shouldn't have gotten into a fight with that guy. He shouldn't have been calling you names like that. You didn't deserve to be treated like that because you turned him down for a date."

Sam leaned in and kissed David. After she made sure his nose was no longer bleeding, she took his hand and led him out the door. The two of them headed for a walk, to enjoy the warm night and the stars that shone.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
